cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Santa Claus
'Santa Claus '''is a major character in the episode ''the Christmas Special, ''in the ''Nature Dragon franchise. He's a holiday figure who delivers presents to good children and rules the North Pole as their jolly ruler. Background Santa Claus is a legendary figure originating in Western Christian culture who is said to bring gifts to to the homes of well-behaved children on Christmas and the early morning hours of Christmas Day. Santa is said to make lists of children throughout the world, categorizing them according to their behavior and to deliver presents, including toys and candy to the well-behaved children and lumps of coal to the misbehaved children. Santa accomplishes these feats with the aid of his magical elves who makes toys in his workshop and has his pet reindeer pull his sleigh. Personality Santa is true to be a jolly and kind man who enjoys delivering presents to the well-behaved children of the world. Despite looking and acting human, Santa proves to magically powerful by delivering a lot of presents to children in one night. To increase productivity, he uses his magic to help the elves finish with the toy making. He treats his pet reindeer with kindness and motivates them to do his best as they help transport their owner and the toys to every home around the world. Santa sees his job as a small and relaxing business that he and his wife, Mrs. Claus owns. As a gift giver, Santa is fair but firm with the children around the globe. Even though, he has to give coal to the naughty kids, he's willing to keep an open mind by giving time to redeem themselves, because he tries to see the good in others. When he encountered Clawidus and the villainous Luther, Santa was forced to believe that some people can't be reasoned with. However, Santa displays a great level of kindness by adopting Henry and Sam after their former stepfather was eaten by his pet dragon. He also displays a great level of gratitude by thanking Hugo for saving his life and forgives him for impersonating, knowing that he only did for the sake of Christmas. Santa was shown to be calm when he was being tortured by Clawidus under the Chiropterian Castle, although he didn't tolerate the latter's rude and psychotic behavior. With all of his might, Santa tried to reason Clawidus and the Evil King out of their villainous crimes, but chose to ignore the jolly man. Santa is also shown to be a pacifist as he kindly tells Andre and his family, that he can't use his Christmas magic to harm people, saying that it could bring peace and happiness to others. Santa was although in a hurry. He was willing to escape from Clawidus' clutches and deliver presents to the children before time ran out. Santa is loyal to the heroes when they were confronting Clawidus in the climax of the episode. When the dragon had Nathan in his clutches and was about to eat him. Santa kindly offered the gang, his leftover milk and cookies to soothe the dragon's destructive behavior. Physical appearance Santa is recognized as an obese man with a long white beard and is completely bald. He wears a red suit with black boots. His hat was destroyed by Clawidus but Hugo made him a new one. Powers and abilities Santa was basically created by the magic of the elves when they were desperate for a leader. People's Christmas spirit is what keeps him alive and the Christmas magic helps Santa decorate his workshop or anybody else's house for the holidays. Appearances The Christmas Special When Christmas break begins for Hugo and his friends, Luther attempts to ruin the joyous holiday by kidnapping Santa Claus and feeding him to his ravenous minion, Clawidus. Clawidus has his stepsons, Henry and Sam kidnap him from the North Pole and upon discovering his disappearance, Mrs. Claus reports the kidnapping to Hugo and his friends. During Santa's absence, Hugo decides to impersonate him for the holidays until he can be found and rescued. Unbeknownst to Hugo, impersonating Santa Claus is a punishable law and the phony will be shot down by the army. On Christmas Eve, Santa is sent down to be tortured and eaten by Clawidus. Meanwhile, Hugo starts to deliver presents to the children around the world and has been tracked as a phony Santa Claus and the army has been notified to shot down the imposter, immediately. Hearing that on the news, Plumette, Blue and his family head over to the 2nd dimension to rescue Santa Claus, only to be captured by the evil lion, as well. When the gang believed that Hugo has been killed by the army, he was shown to be alive and has made way to the Bat Kingdom to rescue Santa and his friends. Clawidus is defeated and Santa is saved from being eaten. Hugo apologizes for impersonating him but instead he thanks him for filling in for him, despite it ending in disaster. He also thanks Hugo for saving his life and promises him and reassures his insecurities by saying that he'll save Christmas. Afterwards, Santa returns to the North Pole and quickly begins with his delivering duties, not before visiting the forest to wish Hugo and the Woodlanders, a merry Christmas. The Nature Dragon: The Series Santa Claus will appear in the upcoming Christmas episodes. Category:Males Category:Magic Users Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Heroes Category:Spouses Category:American characters Category:Kings Category:Bosses Category:Holiday Figures Category:Wooten characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Businesspeople Category:Animated characters Category:Singing characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Adults Category:Elderly characters Category:Royalty Category:Lovers Category:Characters who fly Category:Parents Category:Unofficial Wooten Kings